remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fix-It Felix, Jr. (video game)
Fix-It Felix, Jr. is one of the arcade games in the film Wreck-It Ralph. The Machine hold's Niceland where Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and the other Nicelanders live in. The game is one of the oldest games of Litwak's Arcade having been there for thirty years. Due to Ralph's desire to become a hero, the machine is temporarily marked as "Out-Of-Order" and would be unplugged if they couldn't get him back. By the end of the movie, not only does Ralph return, he invites the characters from Q*bert and other homeless video game characters, whose games had been unplugged respectively, to join them as part of the game's "bonus level", as well as making Niceland their new home. Plot Ralph's forest home is destroyed by construction of a new apartment building. Angered, Ralph shouts out, "I'm gonna wreck it!" and begins to demolish the building by destroying the windows. As Fix-It Felix, you come in to save the day. You must fix the broken parts with your hammer while Ralph throws down bricks at you. You can also eat pies to become temporarily invincible. At the end of the game, the Nicelanders throw Ralph off the top of the building, having him unceremoniously fall into a pile of mud, while the tenants of the building present Felix with a medal, thus ending the level. Trivia *As part of Disney's marketing of the film, a version of the game can be played on their website. This is in addition to playable versions of Sugar Rush Speedway and Hero's Duty. *According to the game-screen, the game was first released in 1982. *The game is probably a parody of the classic Nintendo arcade game Donkey Kong, although the Jr. portion of the game's title could be a reference to the game Donkey Kong Jr., in which DK is the captive and Mario is the villain (and DKJr being the only Mario game to feature a villainous Mario). **Some fans view this as "Bob the Builder meets Donkey Kong." *The game also has many elements in common with 1980's Crazy Climber by Nichibutsu/Taito. *The ducks seen as obstacles in the later levels resemble the ones from Duck Hunt *Like Pac-Man, completing a certain number of levels of this game will cause it to crash and show a "kill screen" just like in this game and at the end of this film. **The kill screen is at level 40. *Despite the fact that any video game could potentially risk permanent death if they die outside their own game, this was not the case for either Q*Bert and/or the Q*Bert villains. However, this may be due to the fact that Fix-it Felix Jr. must have reprogrammed them so that they are now permanently part of this game. *According to the DVD and Blu-Ray disc's main menu, the game's high score is 110,212, a possible reference to November 2, 2012, the film's release date. However, in the film itself, the score is 120,501 (December 5, 1901, Walt Disney's birth date) instead. **In the DVD and Blu-Ray disc's main menu, your score is 33,549, because it spells "Felix" in numbers on a telephone. *Although Fix-it Felix Jr. ''is supposed to be first released on June 19, 1982 (one year after ''Donkey Kong's release), the DVD and Blu-ray's main menu for some reason claimed the game was first made in 1981. *The fact that the impact between the Gold Medal and the console's screen causing the "Out of Order" sign to fall off (and reveal to Ralph Vanellope's true role in Sugar Rush) may actually imply that all of the humans in the film are actually aware that their video games are actually indeed alive. *The game cabinet is capable of producing perfect sound and voice clips, which were often impossible in 8-bit games from the 1980s. *The 8-bit graphics used in the game appear very modern. However, in reality they would not be very colorful as most arcade games from that time, since during development there would be restrictions on how many color templates can be used in a game. *4 of these games can be found in real life in a Tomorrowland gift shop at Disneyland. *The game is made by Tobikomi. Category:Games Category:Video games